The Disconcerting Facts
by SarahMarieCullen
Summary: GBella and Jasper have been best friends since diapers, but will new relationships and some hardships tear them apart? AH OOC AU There will be guest star authors!
1. Prologue

_Bella and Jasper have been friends all of their lives. But will new relationships, and some hardships, tear them apart? _

I lay in our bed, waiting for him to get home. He was always out late with someone; some _girl_ that he didn't even care about. You could call him a man whore, yes, but I prefer to call him Jasper Whitlock, my best friend since diapers.

My mother, Renee, had died before I could remember, and my father, Charlie, was married to his career; Chief of Forks Police. So I spent all my nights and days here with Jasper. Well, the nights that we weren't out partying.

My phone buzzed and thudded to the floor from the nightstand. I leaned over the double bed and picked it up from the place it had fallen. The caller ID read "Jasper" so I flipped it open to read the usual text that came my way every night.

"_Hey. Go to sleep, I'll be there around three with Emmett and some beers." _

I sighed. It was only twelve on a Friday night, I couldn't go to sleep for three hours and then wake up, so I flipped the light on and tossed my phone onto the other end of the bed where it slid and crashed to the floor. I don't even know why I have a phone any more. I get the same text every night; I have it memorized by now.

I peeled the covers back and crawled out of bed. I stumbled to the closet to find a sweat shirt and pants. I didn't want Emmett trying to cop a feel all night. I went downstairs as quietly as I could. I tip-toed my way to the kitchen, but tripped over the carpet leading to wood floor. I grabbed onto the refrigerator door to keep myself from falling to the floor. It flung open and shook the whole fridge. I sucked in a sharp breath hoping it wouldn't fall. Thankfully it didn't. I sighed and stood up. I closed the door and opened the freezer, pulled out a pizza, put it in the oven, and went back upstairs. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up, I'm on the Newspaper staff at school and I've been spending all my time on that and I had to hurry up and finish my other story, but I'm going to try and upload sooner!**

* * *

Jasper and Emmett got there at three, like he said. They both had an armful of beer and smiles on their faces. We all tiptoed up the stairs, so not to wake Jasper's parents. When we got to our room Emmett flopped down on the bed and opened up what was probably his third beer. I sighed and grabbed one for myself.

After eating pizza, drinking a lot of beers, and groping, we all passed out. I was lying on Emmett's chest and Jasper was sleeping on mine. I woke up with a hangover as usual; beer didn't sit well with me. I moved Jasper off of me and stumbled downstairs to get some Advil.

Jasper's mom was in the kitchen making a second pan-full of eggs. She must've known that Emmett was staying the night. She smiled as I headed straight for the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the bottle that would partially mend my headache and twisted the lid off.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked in a motherly tone, filling up a glass with water and handing it to me.

"Cramps," I mumbled and popped the two pills in my mouth before downing the water.

When I was back in my room I went to the closet and decided to change before Emmett woke up. I didn't want him trying to see me naked through the crack of the door. I threw on some jeans and an old tee shirt of Jasper's. I picked up some of Jasper's discarded clothes and tossed them in the hamper before going to wake them up.

I kissed Jasper on the cheek and his eyes fluttered open and he grinned sleepily at me. Then I slapped Emmett's and he bolted right up then fell back down again with a thud. "Fuck, Bella! What was that for?"

"I had to wake you up somehow." I smirked. "Breakfast's in the kitchen."

I walked down the stairs, followed by the loud stomping of large, built men. I went to the chair that I usually sat at during meal times and began eating the eggs that were sitting on the plate waiting for me. I sighed softly in content as my grumbling belly slowly got quieter, and then finally after a second helping, satisfied.

Emmett and Jasper cleared up the rest that was in the pan and slumped back into their seats. I laughed quietly and got up to wash my plate off.

"So there's supposed to be a party tonight in La Push. I thought we could all go and get our drink on," Emmett announced.

Get our drink on? Who uses that phrase?

"Sounds fun," Jasper replied, "I need something new. We haven't been to a party in La Push for a long time." He winked at Emmett and I rolled my eyes.

"You comin', Bells?" Emmett asked with puppy dog eyes.

I looked at him as he pouted at me. "I suppose… anything for you." He jumped up and gave me a rib-crushing hug and I almost puked up a yellow mess, but he set me back down and patted my head.

After several hours of Guitar Hero and Emmett trying to beat Jasper at Wii Tennis, I decided to go upstairs and get ready for tonight. I really didn't want guys hitting on me, so maybe I should go for a subtle look that would make me not stand out. I straightened my hair and put on some mascara and a little bit of eyeliner.

"Hurry up, Bella-never-had-a-fella!" Emmett yelled from down the stairs. I rolled my eyes, that's what he started to call me when he found out I had never had a boyfriend. I was never interested in boys, much more so my grades in school. "Maybe you'll get lucky tonight!" I walked down the stairs and punched him in the stomach. It only ended up hurting me. "Abs of steel, baby." He grinned stupidly and I walked past him and out the front door.

Jasper was holding the car door open for me. I mumbled a "thanks" and slid into the leather seat. It was cold and I shivered momentarily until I found the button that would heat the seat. I pressed it quickly and waited for my butt to start burning. I turned on the CD player and Lamb of God blasted into my ears. Jasper always had great taste in music.

The drive to La Push was long and curvy and the smell of salt water started to drift in through the open windows.

"So, where's this kid's house at?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"Um, I dunno, just listen for some loud music and people and red plastic cups."

"You honestly don't know where this house is at?"

"Yes I do! Look, right over there. See? Told you so."

He pointed to a house that was drifted back into the woods a little. Jasper turned sharply into the driveway and then off into the grass for a quick escape if cops showed up.

I sighed and opened my door. I stepped right into a pile of mud, momentarily ruining my Converse. I groaned and tried to wipe it off onto a drier patch of grass. I got most of it before I gave up and started to walk up to the house behind Jasper.

The area surrounding the small house was pumping with music. I could feel the heavy bass through the ground, into my feet, up my legs, and pounding in my heart setting a new rhythm for my blood to flow.

The door was open and Emmett stepped right in, immediately greeted by drunks and stoners alike. I walked closely behind Jasper and tried not to stare at anyone for too long. My eyes set on a tall, muscular looking guy at the back of the room standing by himself.

He was tan with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. Even his clothes were brown. He had to be one of the Quileutes, I was sure of it. His dark russet skin matched most of those who were here at the party. I knew I was being rude by gawking at him, but I couldn't stop. He was so handsome and his kind smile from across the room only made me want to keep looking at him.

He waved and as I was about to raise my arm until I saw Jasper's arm come up and fling back and forth. So Jasper knew this guy? Maybe he could introduce us. Emmett handed me a plastic cup filled with a light brown liquid, I grimaced at it, remembering my hang over and I set the cup back down; _maybe later_.

I saw Jasper start walking over to the man in the corner and I followed close after him. I glanced behind me and Emmett was walking out back where I heard loud chanting and cat calls. I turned my attention back in front of me where Jasper bellowed, "Jacob! It's been too long." Jacob. Cute. Simple. It fit. Jacob.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's a little short, the next one will be longer, I promise! So, what'd you think? Reviews would be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a long wait! I'm terrible I know, but I'm trying harder! Any way, this chapter is the first lemon in this story, so please, enjoy it. (:**

* * *

"Hey, Jasper!" Jacob yelled over the pounding music. Jasper extended his arm out for, what I call, a man hug, and Jacob did the same. They embraced for a short second and then released each other. Jasper turned his body slightly toward me and introduced us.

"This is Bella. Bella, Jacob." I reached my hand out to shake his, he had a very firm grip but soft hands, my mind went straight into the gutter.

"Hi'ya." Jacob smiled at me; his teeth blazed white against his skin. I was momentarily stunned into silence. Jasper elbowed me and I jumped and stuttered a little.

"Um, hi," I squeaked and blushed bright red. How could I make such a fool out of myself? I discarded my idiocy and looked around, making it seem like I wasn't interested in talking to him much.

"So, how ya been?" Jacob took a sip out of his cup and looked at Jasper, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty good, been working on filling out college applications. I know it's a bit early, but I want to make sure I get plenty of them," Jasper started listing off the universities he'd already applied to and the ones he had ruled out. Sometime later they started talking about cars and I went to get a drink from the table that seemed to never run out of cups filled with beer.

When I walked back to where they were standing, Jacob turned to me and smiled. He started asking me questions about me and soon Jasper winked at me and went off to go join Emmett outside.

Jacob grabbed my hand, obviously a little drunk, and pulled me over to the couch. "So what college are you wantin' to go to?" he took another gulp of his third or fourth beer and looked at me sternly.

I looked deep into his eyes and answered him, "I…guess wherever Jasper goes." I took a drink of my beer, seeing as that was the thing to do when finishing a sentence.

"Wha's your relationship with Jasper like?" He cocked his head to the side, truly curious. "You guys in a relationship, or jus' really good friends?"

"We're just really good friends. Nothing more. I've known him and his family since we were real little. They've always taken care of me, seeing as my mother died and…" I stopped talking, not wanting to get into my personal life right now. I was at a party; I was supposed to be having fun.

"Oh, tha's cool." He leaned forward towards me, drinking the last of his beer. I finished off mine and he asked if I'd like another.

"Sure." He got up, went to the table and grabbed two cups and shuffled back over to me. I reached out and took the one he offered me. I mumbled thanks and started drinking again.

I was looking around the room, a few people were playing beer pong noisily, some people were just talking in groups of two or three, everyone else was either upstairs in the bedrooms or outside where the keg was. Not paying attention at all, I jumped slightly when I felt his hand on my leg.

"Jacob…" I slurred a bit. I could get drunk so easily.

"Call me Jake." He winked and leaned forward some more.

My breathing quickened but I found myself leaning forward too. I dropped my cup and launched myself forward at his lips. I heard his cup fall to the floor and then his hands snaked around my waist, pulling me into his lap. My hands went into his hair, I pulled at it and he moaned into my mouth. His hands gripped my hips roughly and made me grind against him, this time I was moaning.

I broke free from his lips and started breathing heavily. He smiled devilishly at me and winked.

"Want to go upstairs?" he offered. I nodded my head vigorously.

Jake stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked quickly across the room to the stairs, taking them two by two. The first two doors were occupied but the one at the end of the hall was empty. He put me back on my feet and grabbed my hand, walking briskly down the thin hallway. I stumbled along behind him and almost tripped over my shoes.

He stopped in front of the door and let me pass him into the room, following closely behind me and shutting and locking the door behind us. Then he turned to me and started kissing me again. I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his warm neck and kissed him back. He wrapped his giant arms around my waist and picked me up.

I knew what was about to happen. I wasn't that naïve. His tongue slipped out and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I licked his tongue and moaned; he tasted like heaven, but the lust I felt for him lapped at me like flames in hell. I wanted him, and bad.

Jake slowly walked forward; lightly pushing me back towards what I was sure was a bed. Thank God, I really wanted my first time to be in a bed. I felt the ledge of the bed hit the back of my knees and I fell backward with my drunkenness. He fell on top of me, but caught himself with his strong arms before he crushed me with his weight.

I laughed, even though it wasn't really funny. I couldn't tell if I wanted him because of my drunken stupor, but I really didn't care. I was going to have him. I pulled at his shirt and he broke the kiss so he could pull it over his head and throw it across the room. I sat up and took off my shirt and bra. His eyes glazed over even more when I did so. He stared at my breasts and pushed me back onto my back.

He licked my left nipple while his hand slid up my stomach and played with the right one. I moaned and arched my back slightly off the bed. He stopped and reached down to unbutton my pants before I could protest. He leaned his head down and pulled down the zipper with his teeth.

"Jacob…" I moaned, God he was so amazing, and he hasn't even started doing anything yet. "I…I'm a virgin."

"It's okay, I'll go easy, I promise. But it's going to hurt."

He pulled my pants down and let them fall to the floor. He reached for the button on his pants, but it had already popped off from the size of his boner. He had to be larger than normal. I blushed a deep red and looked up into his face.

"Condom?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a foil packet. He finished taking his pants off; I let out a tiny squeak when I saw he wasn't wearing any boxers and his erection was just…there, right in front of my eyes. He was huge, to say in the least. I didn't think it'd fit, but I didn't want to say that out loud.

He ripped open the foil packet with his teeth and slid the condom on professionally. "Spread your legs."

I did as I was told and spread my legs as wide as I could. His hands gripped my thighs and opened them a little wider and held his hands there while he rubbed his dick up and down my pussy. I moaned. I had never felt anything like this. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillow behind my head.

My eyes snapped open when I felt his finger slide into me. I had never had anything up there, but man, did it feel amazing. He slid in another finger and slowly pumped in and out, trying to stretch me so that it wouldn't hurt when the _real_ thing got in there. He added his ring finger and pumped harder, swirling and spreading his fingers. I moaned and felt a tightening in my stomach. It was odd, but it felt good.

He hit one spot repeatedly and I moaned loudly, so he kept pushing his fingers into the same spot. Right when I was about to reach what I was sure was my orgasm, he stopped. I groaned in frustration until his lips met mine again in a burning kiss. He rubbed the head of his cock against my pussy again before barely pushing in.

I could see his face contort in pain. I heard Jasper talking about how painful it is to not be able to just push right in. I nodded my head a bit and he slid in a little more. I could feel him hit my hymen, he could too and he looked into my eyes, silently asking if he could go on. I once again nodded my head and took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

He pushed as lightly as he could, while still managing to put enough pressure to break through. A shock of pain ran up my walls and into my hips. A tear escaped the corner of my eye, but the pain wasn't nearly as bad as I had imagined it to be. Jake wiped the tear away with his thumb and asked me if I was okay. I whispered a weak yes and told him to go on, but slowly.

He continued to push in inch by inch until he was almost completely sheathed in me. I let go of my breath and sighed, it was slowly turning from pain into pleasure. I reached my hand up into his hair and pulled his lips down onto mine. He took it as a hint that I was ready.

Slowly he pulled out until his tip was left in me, then he pushed back in, slightly faster than the first time. My whimper turned into a moan and he ate the sound with his mouth locked onto mine. He pulled out and slid back in again a lot smoother this time. I could feel myself adjusting to his size, and it felt so prodigious.

Jake went slightly faster each time he went back in, after a while I couldn't feel any pain at all. It was all pleasure; this wonderful but aching burning that felt like it was building and growing and getting hotter and more intense each time his dick moved. I was on cloud nine when a burst of white shot through my eyelids. I couldn't feel anything but bliss and my body floating around gently on a soft cloud.

I was coming down from my high and Jacob's head was lying on my stomach. I put my hand in his hair and panted. He slowly raised his head up and looked me in the eyes, the softest smile on his beautiful lips. I couldn't help but smile back; he was just so cute and made me feel amazing. He pulled out and disposed of the condom. Getting dressed, he tossed me my clothes and I put them back on quickly.

"You're amazing," Jake said as he walked back over to me, sitting down on the bed. I crawled into his lap and he lifted me up, carrying me out of the room and down the stairs. I giggled the whole way until he set me down on my feet again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled up at him. He kissed my forehead and grabbed another drink from the table.

"You want one?" He looked at me with a grin still on his lips.

"Nah, I'm okay," I smiled back, but then jumped at the booming laughter of Emmett right behind me. He was stumbling through the back doorway, pointing at someone in the distance, out of my sight. Then he turned around and looked directly at me.

"Awe, Bella…I've been lookin' all over for ya'!" He tripped over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Where's Jasper?" I mumbled.

Right as the words came out of my mouth, Jasper came down the stairs with a blonde following right behind him. I rolled my eyes. O_f course,_ I thought to myself.

The girl wiped off her mouth and looked at Jasper while blushing. He winked at her and then turned his attention over to us. Emmett was making a scene, crying, saying that he thought he had lost me.

Jasper jogged over and put his arm around Emmett.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Jasper tried to sooth him, but Emmett just got louder.

"She was gone…and I was…outside…" he sniffed and wailed from there. No one knew what he was talking about any more. Jasper finally pulled him off of me and led him out the front door.

"Bella? You coming?" Jasper yelled over his shoulder.

"Um… yeah. Give me a minute!" I yelled back. Then I turned to Jake and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, if you want to see me again?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Yeah." He licked his lips and half way grinned at me. "I _definitely_ want to see you again."

Then he winked and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back for a moment and then he pulled away.

"You better get going. I'll call you."

I gave him my number really quickly and then ran out to the car, tripping over a stick but too happy to care. I got in the car as Emmett was trying to sing, I looked at him and then at Jasper who gave me a look that just screamed "Give me the details."

Oh this was going to be terrible.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Tell me in a review! Also in a review, I'd like to hear what you guys think is going to happen in later stories. ;D **


End file.
